bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Homura
Homura is the elder sister of Shizuku. Her name was given to her by Rukia Kuchiki. AppearanceEdit Homura has spiked blond hair, the roots of which appear to be bright pink, and bright green eyes. She wears a short light pink ragged kimono with a brighter pink, down-turned collar. She wears a yellow cloth around her waist. Like Shizuku, she is barefoot. PersonalityEdit While Homura normally appears as a sweet, cheerful, and energetic teenage girl, she is actually rather stubborn, single-minded, selfish, hostile towards anyone other than Rukia and Shizuku, and somewhat naive and misguided. These traits lead her to act irrationally in most situations, due to a century of suffering in Hueco Mundo. She harbors a deep hatred to Shinigami, mocking them and claiming they only reap everything away from the very souls they supposedly protect. She shows no fear of dying. She holds Rukia so dear she is prepared to take extreme measures to be with her, even if it means she and Shizuku fusing with her, which would destroy Rukia. PlotEdit She and Shizuku were children who possessed a unique teleporting capability. Born in the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri, they were taken care of for some time by Rukia. At one point, they are assaulted by a Shinigami, possessed by a Hollow with the power to possess souls and erase memories. When Rukia comes to save them after hearing their cries for help, the Shinigami the Hollow had taken control began to grow weaker, so the Hollow intends to take over Rukia's body. Just before Homura and Shizuku absorb the Hollow into themselves, the Hollow starts to reap Rukia's memories, so Rukia loses her memories of Homura and Shizuku. Teleported into Hueco Mundo, they eventually force the Hollow inside themselves into submission. About a hundred years later, they return to Soul Society, wanting to know the names Rukia had promised to give them. While Homura distracts Rukia, Shizuku slashes her with his scythe, erasing her memories and in turn causing everyone else to forget everything about her as well. The only exception to this is Ichigo because of his connection to Rukia: they are connected because Rukia shared her Shinigami powers with him to save his family. They try to get Rukia to remember their names, even going so far as to lie in order to keep her on their side. However, they fail when Homura accidentally says "Don't go back to being a Shinigami" and Rukia learns she was indeed once a Shinigami. Homura lets her powers go berserk when she realizes Rukia is starting to remember Ichigo. Homura and Shizuku want to be together with Rukia forever, so they fuse with Rukia into a Hollow-like twisted form of Rukia. As Dark Rukia, they gain an upper hand over Ichigo, but Ichigo eventually finds a way to defeat them without hurting Rukia: giving her his own Shinigami powers, thus separating her from the siblings and destroying the Hollow within. In her last moments, she suggests they were punished for not listening to Rukia and lying to her. When denied and christened by Rukia as Homura and reminded that the most precious person to her is her brother, she, very content with her name, passes away happily. Powers & AbilitiesEdit Flight: She can float in the air, which she did when distracting and talking to Rukia. Teleportation: Homura has the unique ability to teleport, an ability which is different from Shunpo and Sonído. She disappears and reappears with a swish of black smoke when she does this. She can take anyone with her when she teleports. Unnamed Ability: Homura has the unique ability to "warp reality" and the ability to fuse with another (one or more), as shown when she "wishes" Rukia and Shizuku will become "one". Spiritual Power: Homura has some amount of spiritual power. Her power seem to be directly linked to her emotions; after Rukia started to remember Ichigo, she starts to power up in response to the fear of losing Rukia to Shinigami. Her Reiatsu is black with a dark purple outline.